Cap-less
My thirty-third fanfic. (It starts with Lana, without her cap, is frantically searching the entire house for her hat, she runs in the hallway and bumps into Lincoln) LINCOLN: 'Having luck finding your hat, Lana? - Lincoln ask '''LANA: '''No, I been searching all morning, Lincoln! - Lana said, panicked '''LINCOLN: '''Is this what you're looking for? - Lincoln said (Lincoln pulls out Lana's hat, she gasps and hugs him for finding her hat) '''LANA: '''Where did you find it? - Lana ask, giddy '''LINCOLN: '''Charles had it. - Lincoln said - He's trying to use it as a chew toy. (Charles walk to them and pout in forgiveness, Lana scratch his chin and Lincoln feeds him, he barks in glee and walk away, she puts on her hat) '''LINCOLN: '''You really love that hat, don't ya? - Lincoln ask '''LANA: '''Yeah, I got many caps like this one, Lincoln, but this red one right here, it's my favorite hat. - Lana explained (The two walk into Lana's and Lola's room, she show Lincoln all of her caps, she models them all for Lincoln) '''LINCOLN: '''Whoa, no wonder why you have that many hats, Lana. - Lincoln said, pleased (Lana puts on one of her hats on Lincoln, they share a laugh; Lola comes into her room and see's Lincoln) '''LOLA: '(angered) What are you doing here?! - Lola ask, mad - Get out of my room! 'LANA: '''It's my room, too, Lola! - Lana retorts - I'd invited him in, plus, you started to act like Lori! '''LORI: '(off-screen) I'm with Lola on this one, he's not allowed in my room! - Lori yells 'LENI: '(off-screen) I'm with Lana on this one, it's my room too, he can come in if he want too! - Leni retorts 'LOLA: '''Anyway, what are you doing in here, Lincoln?! - Lola ask '''LINCOLN: '''I was looking at Lana'a hats and she been showing me all of them. - Lincoln explained (Lola snatches Lana's hat and wear it only to mock her, which infuriates Lana into attacking Lola, Lincoln tries breaking them up, but couldn't. Lincoln then knocks on Lori's door, he is with his two oldest sisters outside of their room) '''LINCOLN: '''They're still fighting, girls. - Lincoln pointed out - Last time I see them, Lana uses her snake, while Lola uses her car. (The three of them run into the twins room, to see them with Lana's hat via Tug-o-War, they try to break them up, but couldn't) '''LORI: '''Knock it off, you two! - Lori called (They hear a rip, which is Lana's hat, which has a large tare in the middle of it, shocking Lana, they gasp in shock) '''LANA: '''Stop, you're ripping it, Lola! - Lana said, shocked (The two keep pulling. Eventually, the hat was ripped in half and the two was sent flying to a wall, Lana see's one half of her hat ripped, she gasps in horror, as she takes the other half from Lola and looks at them, she develop tears in her eyes) '''LANA: '(voice breaking) My hat... it's ripped! - Lana said, heartbroken 'LORI: '(enraged) What did you do, Lola?! - Lori says 'LOLA: '(regret) Oh my gosh, Lana, I'm so sorry! - Lola said sadly (Lola tries reaching to a heartbroken Lana, but she pushes her in a blind anger) 'LANA: '(livid) Why?! Why, Lola?! Why do destroy my hat?! You mock me and this is how you repay ME, man?! - Lana snaps - What did I ever did to you, Lola?! (voice breaking) All you do is mess with us and blackmail us, but this crosses the line! I don't want to be your roommate anymore, heck, I don't want to be twins anymore, Lola! (Lana then break down into tears and run from her room as she go downstairs, and out of the house in desperation) 'LINCOLN: '''Lana, wait! - Lincoln called (Lincoln runs after Lana, not before furiously glaring at Lola, Leni pick up the two halves of Lana's hat) '''LENI: '''I'll try stitching up Lana's hat. - Leni said (Leni walks away the two halves, leaving Lori with Lola) '''LORI: '''I can't believe you for this. - Lori said, furious (Lori walks away in anger, leaving Lola crestfallen of what happened) ONE HOUR LATER (Lana is at a large lake, skipping stones in sadness, Lincoln finds her) '''LINCOLN: '''There you are, Lana. - Lincoln said - I've been looking all over for you. '''LANA: '(sniffles) Oh, hey, Lincoln. - Lana said sadly 'LINCOLN: '''What are you doing here by the lake, Lana? - Lincoln ask '''LANA: '''Skipping stones, that's what people do when they're feeling down. - Lana said - Why did you went all the way here to look for me? '''LINCOLN: '''Because I'd care for you, little sis. - Lincoln said nicely - I love you very much, Lana. (Lana was touch by Lincoln's words and hugs him) '''LANA: '''Aw, thanks, Lincoln. - Lana said - But I'm still angry at Lola, and I'm still sad my hat gotten destroyed. '''LINCOLN: '''It'll be okay, Lana. - Lincoln said - Leni will probably stitch it up right now, and it'll be fixed. '''LANA: '''That's fine. - Lana said, glum - Let's go home, Lincoln. '''LINCOLN: '''Okay, Lana. - Lincoln said (Lincoln prepare to leave, but Lana stop him) '''LANA: '''Carry me, Lincoln? - Lana ask '''LINCOLN: '''Sure. - Lincoln accepted (Lincoln picks up Lana and carries her, as the two walk home, they find Lori on the couch) '''LORI: '''Where did you literally been, Lana? - Lori ask '''LINCOLN: '''She was at the lake skipping stones. - Lincoln said '''LORI: '''Typical, people always do that when they feel down. - Lori said - Leni is upstairs stitching your hat, Lana. '''LINCOLN: '''I was wondering, how on earth you love that hat? - Lincoln ask '''LORI: '''Yeah, I was wonder also, Lana. - Lori said '''LUAN: '(walks to them) Me too, you don't have a good hattitude! - Luan joked (Luan laughs, this causes Lana to cry again, Lori glares at her) '''LUAN: '''Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean that joke! - Luan apologizes (Lana stops crying and sighs) '''LANA: '''Okay, I'll tell you, guys. - Lana said - It was on my 3rd birthday party, you gave me my hat, Lincoln. FLASHBACK TO THREE YEARS AGO (It was at Lana's birthday party in the backyard, everyone is gather around Lana to open her presents, most of them are opened) '''YOUNGER LINCOLN: '''Here you go, Lana. - Lincoln said - Another present by yours truly. (Lana opens her brother's gift and it is her red hat) '''YOUNGER LANA: '''Wow! A red baseball cap! - Lana said, excited - Thanks, Lincoln! '''YOUNGER LINCOLN: '''You're welcome, Lana! - Lincoln said, pleased - Put it on! (Lana puts on her hat, Lincoln adjusts it backwards for it can fit) '''YOUNGER LANA: '''Thanks, Lincoln, I'll never take it off. - Lana said sweetly - I love you, Lincoln. '''YOUNGER LINCOLN: '''I love you too, Lana. - Lincoln said gratefully (The two hugged each other in gratitude) BACK TO THE PRESENT (Luan, Lincoln, and Lori are in tears at such a heartwarming story) '''LUAN: '''That was a beautiful story, Lana. - Luan said happily '''LORI: That was literally the best thing I've ever heard. - Lori said nicely LINCOLN: 'Yep, I bought her that hat three years ago and she still wear it, ever since. - Lincoln said '''LANA: '''And I still love you for it. - Lana said, enamored (The two share a long hug, Lincoln nudges her hair, Luan play with Lana pigtails, as she giggles) '''LENI: '(off-screen) Hey, Lana, I got something to show you. - Leni said (The four of them walk upstairs to Lori's and Leni's room, Lincoln knocks on it) 'LENI: '''It's open. - Leni said (The four come into Leni's room and she presents Lana with her hat, it stitch up and connected together, Lana was emotionally happy that her hat is fixed, she hugs Leni) '''LANA: '''Thank you. - Lana said, glee - You fixed my hat. '''LENI: '''Anything for my siblings if they feeling down. - Leni said, kindly (Lana then put her hat back on, she's happy her hat is back on her head) '''LUAN: '''Perfect, now you got a perfect ''hattitude! - Luan joked (Luan laughs, while everyone groans in agony) 'LUAN: '''C'mon, it was funny! - Luan said (Lola invites herself into Lori's room) '''LOLA: '''Hey, Lana. - Lola said - I wanted to give this to you. (Lola gives Lana a card she made, she opens it, and it said) Hey, Lana I'm really sorry for ripping your hat, it was wrong of me to do so. It was stupid and selfish, I hope you can forgive me and we can still be twin sisters again. - Love, Lola. (After reading the card, Lana walks up to Lola and hugs her in forgiveness, everyone was touched by this sweet sight) '''LORI, LENI, LUAN, LINCOLN: '''Awww! - they said, in awe '''LANA: '''That was very sweet of you, Lola. - Lana said - We're twins again. '''LOLA: '''Thanks, Lana. - Lola said - That hat does mean a lot to you. '''LINCOLN: '''Have you told them the story? - Lincoln said '''LANA: '''Oh, yeah, Leni, Lola, there's a story I wanted to tell you. - Lana said TEN MINUTES LATER (The six of them are grouped in the living room) '''LENI: '''Wow, that was a great story. - Leni said, delighted - And it was Lincoln who gave you your hat. '''LANA: '''Uh huh. - Lana said - It was my dear brother, Lincoln, who gave me my hat. (Lana removes her hat and put it on Lincoln's head) '''LINCOLN: '''Thanks, Lana. - Lincoln said '''LOLA: '''It was nice of you for give Lana her hat, Lincoln. - Lola said, cheery '''LORI: '''It was nice, little bro. - Lori praised '''LUAN: '''Nice job, Lincoln. - Luan said nicely '''LENI: '''I'm so proud of you, Linky. - Leni said sweetly (Everyone pat Lincoln's head in gratitude) '''LINCOLN: '''Thanks, guys. - Lincoln said '''LOLA: '''Anyone knows what time is it? - Lola ask '''LUAN: '(checking her watch) It's 2:35, Lola. - Luan said '''LINCOLN: '''How about this, we can all go swimming? - Lincoln said '''LORI, LENI, LUAN, LANA, LOLA: '''YEAH! - they happily said in agreement '''LANA: '''We can swim at the lake I was at! - Lana suggested - I'll get Dad to drive us! (Later, the six of them, wearing backpacks, are walking through the woods) '''LINCOLN: '''How far is it, Lana? - Lincoln ask (They reach a large lake with a pier) '''LANA: '''Here we are! - Lana said happily '''LORI: '''Whoa, this lake is literally huge! - Lori said '''LUAN: '''C'mon, lets change into our swimsuits amd jump in. - Luan said (They each go to a porta potty and came out in their bathing suits and they jump in the lake, they're having a lot of fun) '''LINCOLN: '''This is so much fun! -Lincoln said happily '''LOLA: '''You said it, big bro! - Lola agreed - We have the whole lake to ourselves. '''LORI: '''This is literally the best idea you ever had, Lincoln. -Lori said '''LANA: '''I always come here to skip stones or swim here. - Lana admitted '''LUAN: '''This is really nice. - Luan said '''LENI: '''Agreed, Luan. - Leni said (The six of them continued swimming at the lake, and having fun each other) '''THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions